Fate:Abyss
by TalkToMoon
Summary: In this world exists a cup of magic, a cup of purity and light that is all too keen to grant the fondest wishes of the one who holds it. 7 Masters, 7 Servants, 7 wishes. The Third Holy Grail has begun, and the blood moon rises.
1. Prologue

The man had been waiting for so long. Ten years of waiting, ten years of training, ten years of understanding. Ten years of longing. Ten years of pain.

And now, simply ten minutes of silence, before the moon shows itself.

There was nothing for him to do, other then reflect and meditate. It was the perfect spot for it anyway. He crossed his legs, sat down, and bowed before the small altar. Such a quiet place, moving at a lonely pace.

An isolated place. The incense he had lit only minutes before mingled sweetly with the taste of the forest air. The candles' flames swayed gently, and the wind lightly caressing his brows, as he waited patiently for ten minutes.

**Ten minutes.**

He scoffed slightly. What was ten minutes anyway?

And why did he have to wait?

The moon had been shining only minutes before. It was an unforeseen delay, a turn of events even he could not predict. The clouds had decided to hide Mother Moon beneath their embrace, it seems. They wanted to hide her from him, and he could not start without its light.

It was a joke. He had waited for so long, so very long to participate, and now, nature mocks him, by making him wait still.

So close.

Well it won't mock him any longer.

He scoffed slightly again. He laughed at himself, at how childish he was, and how little patience he had.

He had waited a long time. Surely he could wait a little more.

**Nine minutes.**

The wind chimes he set up (Furins, he believed the girl called them, when he bought them recently) ever so softly tingled in the night sky. The paper shikigami he had set up danced under the night sky, under the gaze of the stars.

And the sword, he held in his hand.

**Eight minutes.**

He breathed in slowly, calmly, listening to his surroundings. The rustling of the leaves. The quiet sounds of the forest. The quiet beating of his heart.

**Seven minutes.**

Something was disturbing his peace. An itch in the back of his mind. A consistent irritation. A constant annoyance.

Can the minutes pass by any slower because of this?

He breathed out audibly. Control yourself.

**Six minutes.**

Anxiety? Or something else?

He groaned, clutching his white hair. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. His chest felt heavy, his heart pounded. He felt weak. Something malevolent was approaching.

A twig snapped. A branch shattered into nothing. Fallen leaves were crushed under the feet of something.

The man turned towards the sounds; he should see something, he knows he should. He reached for his flashlight, and shone it towards the forest.

The was darkness, blackness, endless night. Night was supposed to be peaceful, to be gentle, to be caring. A time to reflect and meditate, to ponder and think, and wish the day away.

But this one was different.

**Five minutes.**

Here was a darkness all too eager, all too hungry. It was a shadow that consumed all light and all darkness, and there was nothing there, save black and empty void, a veritable black hole, summoned from the deepest depths of hell.

He watched, captivated in fear.

**Four minutes,**

"Assassin," he whispered in surprise. What else could it be? Berserker? Maybe…. But he knew, that whatever that thing was. He knew all too well what that shadow was. A hungry, consuming entity that would devour him at a moment's notice. An unnatural creation.

A Servant.

It had broken through his wards like paper, slicing through them with such precision that they triggered no alarm.

Or perhaps, more accurately, it could be said that they didn't trigger, not because they were sterilized by skilled hands, but because they were consumed completely.

**Three** m**inutes**

It made no sound. It simply moved forward. The darkness crept closer.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

It was coming.

**Two Minutes**

The man did the first thing he could think of. He dropped the sword he held, clasped his hands together, and quickly shouted out.

It was a light curse, the first one he could think of. The magic in his body tingled. The air around him buzzed. From the palm of his hands, he threw towards the shadow, a portion of his energy.

It zoomed towards the creature, a threatening ball of light, buzzing around. The monster simply absorbed it and kept moving forward.

The man backed away, all the while cursing at his misfortune. He could not let it touch him. He would not. And it was not stopping at all. He threw spell after spell at the thing. Lights flashed, lightning crashed. He threw fire, and water, ice and wind,

He threw Misfortune at his opponent, threw Clumsiness at it. Threw anything he could think of. His spells were ineffectual. He knew that when he first set his eyes upon it.

But he had to delay it.

Two minutes. Just two minutes delay.

But neither spell nor curse stopped its grim advance. It was throwing a cup of water into a blazing fire. Ineffective. Less then ineffective.

Useless. Utterly useless.

It had not stopped, nor slowed, and now, the veil of shadow it surrounded itself in was close enough to touch.

Even in the face of death, the man was curious about its identity. But he was not stupid. To touch it is death, and no living creature wants to die.

He overturned the altar, keeping it between him and the creature, hoping to buy time.

It simply disappeared in the folds of the creature's black robes, never to be seen again, and he knew the fate that was in store with him, should he come in contact with that creature.

Death.

Death was coming.

His mind drew a blank.

He was going to die. Die. Die. Die. He was going to wither away, waste away, be forgotten, be nothing, be less than dust, be oblivion.

It stretched a hand (could you call it a hand? It was closer to a black sheet spreading outwards, reaching towards him) and placed it on of his right shoulder, and instantly, he felt a numbing pain, sharp and cold. He could see the decay spreading from his skin, his veins withering away and rotting.

He screamed, and he screamed, but he could go nowhere. It was going to kill him.

Kill.

Kill.

Die.

**One Minute**

There was a blood moon that night. He saw it with his own eyes.

The white moon only ten minutes before, changed into a scarlet red.

The shadow was upon him, over him.

Going to eat him.

Devour him.

But he could survive, he knew. One chance. One simple chance.

He had to summon his Servant. Quickly, before it crushed him. He opened his mouth to chant the words he knew, the words he had memorized. The culmination of his ten years was upon him, its conclusion, right here, right now.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I summon,"

It drew closer. But he knew he was faster. He was faster than this sluggish shadow, and his words were almost finished.

"From the height of the heavens themselves — "

It stretched out his hands again. He could make it, He KNEW.

" — the great warrior, the sword of light, the Great Servant Ke— Aaa… AAAAAAAH!."

The shadow threw out its hand, clasped him by the throat, and crushed it easily with one hand. The words he was about to say choked up in his broken throat, welling up beside the blood he spat.

All that training.

For death.

**Time.**

The last of the man's strength disappeared. The creature toyed with him ever so slowly. There was no shining light to illuminate the darkness that was slowly eating him. He saw his right arm disappear in the folds of the creature's robes. And soon his left. His arms and elbows followed.

He could hear the soft crunch as his skin dissolved into the robes of the monster. It was feeding on him.

He was going to die.

All in vain.

All faint, useless things.

His dreams, his hopes, dashed by the creature before him. He sank into the creature, disappearing into the shadow.

There was a blood moon that night. Not blameless, not virgin white light.

But hungry red light.

When it was done feeding, it picked up the sword the man had dropped.

It was an old fashioned sword, a broken museum piece really. The thing could see the rust that clung to its once perfect steel; the gold plating around the handle of the sword had long been chipped away, and the tattered cloth which served as part of its guard was almost disintegrating already.

But the blade was still sharp. Holding it made the thing cackle with joy. It had not only fed; it had found a perfect present for its master.

For in its hand, the thing could sense the catalyst for the next servant.

The man he had consumed was the Seventh Master, the one who summon Saber into existence.

But now, he had it.

What foul plans it had in its brain, no one can tell. Suffice to say that the thing was laughing with joy.

In its hand, it held Saber, the strongest servant, waiting to be summoned by a pawn its master could manipulate.

The Holy Grail would be its master's prize.

And soon, the Earth would tremble, the creature knew.

Soon, for it too had waited long for this day.

Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka; it cared little for those names. It would crush them beneath the folds of its black robes if they stood against it.

And if it could not, Saber would do the job for it.

There was no way for it to lose.

The Third Holy Grail War would soon begin. The postponement of the Seventh Servant mattered little. The shadow would find a suitable host it could manipulate.

And it would happen soon.

~ End Prologue

**SERVANT: ?**

**Class: Assassin(?)**

**Stats:**

**Alignment Chaotic Evil N. Phantasm**

**Strength ? Agility ?**

**Mana ? Luck ?**

**Endurance ?**

**Class Skills: ?**

**Personal Skills: Cloak of Shadows (A)**

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to Fate/Abyss!

This is simply nothing more than a creative story I had thought about, involving the Fate/Stay Night's Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City.

The Servants I have made will include Avenger (just to follow the Fate/Stay Night Canon) and I will try to be as creative as possible with the servant picks, while keeping the original storyline intact. The families of Matou/Makiri, Tohsaka and Einzbern will of course make an appearance, as well as four other Masters (maybe) and a Church Official (it's not Kirei though lol)

I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's going to be tough (I've set the timeline to be around 1950's, give or take 40+ years before the 4th Holy Grail War of Kiritsugu Emiya, Kirei and etc etc), which means that I'll not only have to add more research on Fate/Stay Night (again grr) I'll also have to think up of possible effects of real life history upon Fuyuki City (after all, World War 2 has just ended)

If you have time, please write a review, advertise to friends, or simply message me or something I'll be glad to know what comments and what you found interesting in this fan-fiction.

Peace out!

3

~ TalkToMoon


	2. Chapter 1: The Edelfelts

**The Edelfelts**

/1

_The paradoxes of life are mysteries only Fate can make, and destiny can reveal._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/2

_February 7, 1950_

_I hesitate to start writing here again._

_I hesitate, not of out of fear, but out of helplessness._

_Because my dreams have started again, and I know I will write about them, _

_I've had this diary ever since I was a little girl, yet it is only know that I write on its pages. I don't know if I should find it funny, or troubling._

_They are always the same._

_I am standing in a field of flowers. No, it's closer to an ocean of colours. Surrounded by blossoms of pure life, shades of pink and blue, of orange and yellow, of red and white flying about._

_And a sword, dazzling under the morning sun, catching glint of the morning sky._

_Evellina is the one holding the sword. Her smile is as bright as the weapon she holds. With a laugh, she cuts down the flowers that litter the field, The blossoms, living perfectly, die perfectly, their petals cut in a whirlwind of light._

_At a glance, she seems wild; uncontrollable, she dances in the field, to and fro, a maiden of pure energy. She slices through everything. She is a bladed top spinning in the sunlight. Nothing is left. _

_Nothing, save me, and her, and the sword she holds in her hand. The space between is frightfully small, and we are close enough that I can see the sweat tinge her light brow. I see myself reflected in her eyes, and she sees me._

_And then I wake up._

_The dream is just a dream. But it echoes the reality I face, when I see her._

_We are one and the same._

_Two souls, two wills, sharing the body. Two separate minds, sharing the same skin. When she smiles, I smile, and when she laughs, I laugh. Her tears drop the same way mine do._

_Right now, the soft light illuminates the words that I write. The candle flickers with the way she breathes. Evellina is asleep. The boat rocks gently, like a mother cradling her child to sleep._

_We are embraced by its steel frame, and metal figure. But we are safe._

_We are not home anymore._

_But we are safe._

_We will be alright._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/3

Allissa sighed heavily. The rocking of the boat made her sick to her stomach. She could feel the contents of what little lunch she ate start to rise from her from her stomach, and it was only through sheer will that she forced it down. She found it very much surprising that her sister could lay in a state of such peace, despite the lurching of the floors.

She almost fell off balance then. It was not surprising. Allissa has hated the way the water moved ever since she was a little girl. Her sister though, loved nature, and everything in it. The world was her playground, a place of indulgence, and quiet fantasy.

But she harboured no ill will towards her sister. How could you hate your flesh and blood? How could you hate the reflection the mirror shows you, the possible turn your life might've made, had she been born 12 minutes later, just as Evellina had.

It was strange, really. Twins, they used to say, used to be one. Twins used to be one person, one whole, yet, through tragedy or fate, were split into two, often-times two faces of the same coin.

But they were different, she and her twin. To an outsider, it seems that the only difference the two was the time they were born; Allissa had been born in the month of August 31, at 11:53. Evellina had emerged at September 1, 12:05. Otherwise, their smiles would be the same; the same golden hair, the same blue eyes, the same beautiful smile painted on a snow-white face.

But there was a gap, invisible to the eye. Allissa never smiled the same way her sister did; her tone and inflection would never be as light-hearted as those of her own cheerful sister. By the same note, Evellina would never be as silent as Allissa, would never understand the beauty of the sunset and the moonshine, nor have the same empathy towards life, as her older sister did.

They were not two faces of the same coin; rather, two coins with the same face.

Evellina stirred. Her blue eyes shook away the drowsiness of the world, and she was awake.

"Good morning!" she said giddily. She jumped of the bed, smiling bright enough that even Allissa had to join with her.

"It's not morning, silly," she laughed. "It's the afternoon. The sun is about to set. I was just about to wake you up for dinner."

"Well, that's just great. I missed the whole day for a little nap. How _wonderfu_l."

"Now, now. Mother said not push yourself, remember? That's why I'm here. To keep you company."

Evellina stuck out her tongue. She was almost twenty, just like Allissa was, but she still acted like a care-free child. She was vibrant, and full of spirit and life.

She didn't know any better. After all, she been taught to act that way. The spoiled child, indulged by those who love her. The perfect foil to her brooding sister; Allissa grew up too fast,. Evellina, none at all.

"Heh. I don't really understand why we have to go all the way to dinky, old Japan . It seems kind of unfair, really. I was having so much fun listening to Papa's old records. But here…"

She hesitated, and Allissa had out her hand.

"Oh come now, don't be so sad. There're no records here, true, but we should get to the dining hall. They'll probably be serving dinner, and it'll be a shame to miss tonight's evening course, especially since we're so close already."

Evellina sighed heavily, visibly deflating at her words. Wobbling, she took her sister's hand. They were twins alright, but they were so different, in speech, in movement, and personality. But as they walked from their room, down to the hallway, they would never look as much alike as that moment in time.

"Remind me again why we're going to Japan ?" Evellina whined. "Why do we have to do all the work?"

"It's for our family, Eve. You know that as well as I do. Now, come, come. We'd better get something to eat. I know you're fairly starved."

/4

Time on the _Uta _moved fairly slow. The boat was lithe and cut through the waters rather efficiently, but its small size made it susceptible to rough waters. Such a vessel was dangerous in the hands of inexperienced captains, who, on their first voyages, were more than likely to sink rather than swim; however, _Uta's _captain was cautious. A veteran of over seventy cross-country voyages, he had planned their route to circumvent the more dangerous places.

Of course, it did not help that the world had just suffered from a world war, only a few years before.

That was why the Captain was most cautious. Japan had just suffered from two atomic explosions only two years before. Their country was in shambles, their economy, broken, and their lands, as of now, under foreign rule.

It was not that the Captain did not trust the Allies who were still in Japan (it would be two years until the Allies left, on April 28, 1952) They waved a friendly flag, and despite a little over half the crew being of Japanese descent, a large portion were either American-born, or had American passes.

No, the Captain was more worried about his passengers. The little news he received detailing the Allied occupation of Japan were most troubling for him; if they were to turn their attentions on his passengers, there was little he could do to stop them.

The route he planned was a little more out of the way, but it would avoid the more troublesome patrol ships, and allow him to drop his passengers safely along the docks.

He was not a particularly prayerful man, but he was already old. He had never married. Just as he treated his ship like his wife, he treated his passengers as his own sons and daughters.

He prayed a little. Right now, he could afford a little faith.

/5

_Evellina was quiet that night, as if she was sensing something far-off. Perhaps she didn't like the ocean. It would certainly be something we have in common. _

"_If you had to choose, would you rather fall, or fly?" she asked me, rather happily. She was chewing on a piece of candy rather vigorously. It was almost amusing to see, a woman in a high class dress, chewing on a piece of sugar like a three year-old, savoring its taste with each bite._

"_I don't know," I answered honestly. "I haven't done either, to be honest,"_

_But if I could choose, I would've liked to say._

_Maybe I'd like to fall._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/6

The boat came to a gentle halt that night. They were half a day away from the port, but they had stopped suddenly. The crew was in an uproar. The men in their uniforms were mad, fuming even, and even the Captain, that old calm sailor, was sweating a little.

An Allied Patrol Boat had found them.

"Stay calm, people. Stay calm. It is nothing more than a routine check-up."

He told them.

"Do not resist them; do not hinder them. If they want a room opened, let them search it. If they want the passenger list, let them have it. We have nothing to hide at all."

He wished he was as calm as the way he made his words sound.

"But at the same time, do not grovel to them. Do not beg for mercy, or for scraps; do not whimper like dogs."

His voice took a strong tone.

"Be as the men you are. Be proud, and do nothing that would give you shame. You are not slaves. You are free men and women."

/7

Francis Allan was the head of the small party they sent over. He was not a particularly bad person, but admittedly, he wasn't also particularly nice. He'd like to have said that he was the master of his emotions and his desires, but that was a lie.

Boredom was a deciding factor to most of his actions. He'd been in service at the start of the way (around 1940's) but he never saw action. His only particular accomplishment was being the head of a Patrol Boat, and a hyped-up capture of a "Japanese War Criminal," who turned out to be a farmer who had the misfortune of having the same name as another wanted man.

Failed expectations made a man such as Francis angry and slightly depressed. So he turned it on women.

Admittedly, when he started getting a little rough, they started shying away from him. They left his bed with bruises on their hands, or a sore body, but it wasn't his fault really. It was more on their own faults, for not being able to satisfy him.

And he never even wanted another Japanese woman, with their small eyes and small mouths. He didn't want exotic. He wanted something else.

Which was why, during the examination, his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't one beautiful woman; it was two. He rubbed his eyes a little.

Could they be deceiving him?

But they weren't.

Beautiful women set him on fire; particularly, women with blue eyes and golden hair. And these were twins.

To him, he had hit the jackpot. He would have these women, he decided, and nothing would stop him.

/8

_The soldiers lined us up twice in the dining room. It was just large enough to hold all the passengers. They asked us our names, and where we came from, and what was our reason for visiting an occupied country._

"_Sight-seeing," Evellina answered rather happily. I simply nodded. It would be better to stick to a unified story rather than argue, and make them ask questions._

_The soldier looked at us rather appraisingly. His eyes scanned us up and down, and he bit his lips a little._

"_Sight…seeing. I, uh, see," he coughed. He was uncomfortable, but for what reason, I had no idea. "That is… very interesting. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll… get back to you later." _

_He moved down the line, and we returned to our room, and waited. Evellina played with a little top she had brought from home. I just lay down on my bed._

_We did not see the soldier again until thirty minutes later, with the Captain in tow._

"_You see, miss," he said, smiling. He was smiling the way a wolf did, when it saw its prey, a smile with all teeth. The lights of the dining room made them seem sharp, and dangerous. _

_Whereas this man was smiling, the Captain was pale, visibly trembling. If this man wasn't a soldier, perhaps a fight would've broken out long before._

"_There have been… developments. We, that is, the Captain and I, have found out that you," he pointed at me, "have a rather… how shall I say this… inconsistent story."_

"_I see. What is the inconsistency you speak of, Sir…"_

"_Oh, please, call me Francis."_

"_Alright. What is the inconsistency, Sir Francis? My sister and I have business in Japan , and it's all for pleasure, I assure you."_

_Perhaps his eyes lit up at the word, pleasure, but he took a step towards me, and I took a step back._

"_Oh, it is nothing important. But I'm afraid the Uta will not be fit to house you fine ladies. There seems to have been some… technical problems. The engines won't start, or something, and rather then have you wait onboard a broken ship, I have decided it is in your best interests to accompany to my own. We will bring you to the harbor in no time flat, I assure you."_

_The Captain took an audible breath, and Francis gave him a sharp glare._

_So that was what it was._

"_Ah. That is truly bad news, Captain" I said, curtseying. "A fine ship, broken down, it is a shame. Sir Francis, I am quite honoured to meet a gentleman as nice as yourself. I don't think any other soldier would want to escort us to safety as much as you would."_

"_That is true, so please pa—"_

"_However, I sincerely think that it is in our best interests to stay on board the Uta for the time being. I'm afraid me and my sister have been feeling under the weather, and I fear that being onboard a fighting ship might not only make our conditions worse, but make your men sick as well."_

"_Oh no, please re—"_

"_Thank you very much, Sir for your kindness. If there is nothing left, I think we should retire. It is quite late already."_

_I said that concisely and to the point. The soldier opened and closed his mouth dumbly, and I could see that the Captain was no longer mad, but visibly laughing. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were full of mirth and laughter._

_I turned away, but Sir Francis was there. He grabbed me by the arm, and forced me close against his chest. His arm was against my neck, and I could barely breathe. _

"_Please, lady, it is in your best interest."_

"_Now, Francis, you said that you would stop if—"_

_Bang._

_A shot._

_The soldier fired into the air. He drew his side-arm and shot it into the ceiling twice._

"_I know what I said. Now I say otherwise."_

_The Captain took a step towards him. A few shouts were echoing onboard the ship. The crew was stirring._

"_Now, you're going to calm your men, and let me and my prize leave this ship, alright?"_

"_I refuse." The Captain said bluntly. "My passengers are not bartering chips. I won't let you take my passengers away for no reason other than for your own filthy desire."_

"_Then I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you for treason, and resisting the orders of a —"_

_He never finished his sentence. His guard was down, his gun pointed at the Captain. It was rather easy. His stance was horrible; he must not have expected me to fight back. I hooked my leg under his, and pulled. He went down, hard, and I twirled away._

_Maybe I was smiling, because he got up, and he was mad. Mad enough to point the gun at me. "You dirty…"_

"_Please, put down your gun," I smiled. "It is a rather filthy thing, Sir."_

"_Or would you rather shoot me? That would spoil your prize," I taunted. I should've been scared at that point. He was an unknown man, with a hair-trigger temper. But perhaps I hit his pride a little, because he holstered his gun, fixed the gloves on his hands, and monotonously began to recite something._

"_You've assaulted an officer of the military. It is in my jurisdiction to arrest you. Stand down, and submit."_

"_No."_

"_Then I hope you don't' mind a few bruises, girl. I'd wanted to avoid scratching your pretty face, but it looks like I'll have to be rough."_

"_Honestly," I said, "you're like a lost kitten. You're too harmless."_

_He dove forward and I moved back. He was stronger, by far, and older. His punches would hurt, and a direct hit would probably knock me out, but I was faster. I wove in and out of his movements, anticipating where he would strike next. Up, up, down, left, right, left, left, left. Up._

_I was correct. His body moved like a machine; no grace, no poise, just pure mechanical efficiency. His punches were fast, aimed to knock me out, and that helped. I let myself be open for a fraction of a second, and he charged, throwing a straight jab at my face._

_I grabbed his arm, and using his own momentum, flipped him over. He stood up, just as ready, but he was breathing heavily, inhaling air furiously._

"_You. Little. Girl. I'll enjoy breaking you. And your sister."_

_He was a mad beast then. All military training abandoned, he just charged forward, hoping to pin me against a wall, or overwhelm me. Like a mad beast, he sought to use his superior weight._

_But only fools play to their opponent's strength, and not to their own. His hands reached for my body, and I met him. He found resistance, and immediately pressed himself together, trying to catch me in a bear hug. Lithely, I slipped out of his reach, ducking beneath his clumsy hold._

_Overbalanced, he fell to his knees, and I gave him a soft kick to the back, sending him sprawling to the floor. A table broke, and so did a chair, although I don't remember kicking him too much. I was wearing a dress, after all._

_The whole dining room was in applause._

_Somewhere, during the fight, the crew had arrived, and instead of helping out, were simply watching me. The Captain was clapping, and the crew was roaring in approval._

"_Miss Edelfelt! Bravo!"_

_I curtsied a little. It was nothing, it was no big achievement, no big deal, etc etc._

_I guess that was a life-changing moment for me. I still regret not looking at the soldier. On the floor, he drew his side-arm once more, and was going to shoot me. All sense of decency must've left him; his eyes must've seen only the golden haired girl who made a fool of him._

_A gunshot sounded. The Captain pushed me out of the way. The bullet grazed his shoulder, and he went down, and in my anger, I must say, I'm not responsible for anything._

_Edelfelts have been known to cast dreadful curses. The one I gave him is the worst of them all. But all I saw was red haze, and anger, that this man, this loser, this perverted monster, would do such a thing._

_I kicked the gun out of his hands. He growled at me like a sort of monster, and in an instant, his arms were wrapped around my neck. But I didn't care._

"_You," I said, even through the hand that was smothering my face, "are nothing but a bully."_

_I spat at him. And said the curse._

_His arms grew limp, and I imagine for a second, even his heart stopped._

_The worst condition of a human is to forget everything; if I had pressed it, I could've made him forget how to breathe, how to eat, how to live, even._

_But all I did, under the cover of the Captain's selfless move, was making him forget his memories. He knows nothing now. He was beaten senseless by the crew of the Uta, and he was court-marshaled for it, which some say is a fitting punishment for a lewd man._

_But I think mine was just._

_The sense of despair he gave his victims, he would have. Beaten for a crime he does not remember, and imprisoned because of it._

_A just punishment._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/9

The _Uta_ returned Francis after the vengeance of the crew had been sated. The man had a black eye, several broken bones, and a broken nose. That should've been more than enough incentive for the patrol boat to arrest the crew, as well as the passengers of the _Uta_, but given that the victim has no memory of the incident, and that even the escorts of the man knew of his ill deeds, no formal charges were given, and the _Uta_ docked in Japan two days later

Francis was later court-marshaled because of an earlier crime he did (the illegal detaining of several passenger boats entering and leaving Japans, as well counts of Rape) and sentenced to a military prison by his home.

/10

_In a perfect world, everyone would be partners, hand-in-hand working towards the same goal. _

_In a perfect world, we would all be striving for excellence, and perfection, and absolute integrity._

_But the world is not perfect._

_It is flawed._

_That is why I seek the Holy Grail._

_It grants wishes, does it not?_

_If a single, selfless wish could make the world a better place…_

_But it is not mine to decide. I can only hope that my sister will do the right thing, when the time comes._

_We will meet Sir Makiri tomorrow by the docks. Allies, he said. Allies in searching for, and holding the Holy Grail._

_I hope he is trustworthy. But as a sign of good-faith, he has a Catalyst waiting for him. A sword, he said. A sword of a renowned hero, the perfect Servant to win the war._

_One can only guess as to why he is giving us such a powerful artifact. But if he is to be believed, then we will take our chances. We have entered the War late, but, perhaps, with this single ally, we might be able to win it._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

**/end**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello!

TalkToMoon here. It's been a rough Chapter 1. I have to say, it was kind of a pleasure to write almost 4000 words consistently XD

Just a few words, please give a review (if you have time) on how well you like this style of writing in the chapter so far ^^ I surely hope you can guess as to who our main character is (it's obvious) =) It's set at around 1950's. I changed a few things here and there, mostly for story reasons =] instead of having them join at the beginning of the war, they are joining somewhere in the middle of it. I hope you don't mind eheh =]

If you have any good things, bad things, violent objections and so on to say about Chapter 1, please leave a review ^^ Positive or negative doesn't matter, as long as it can better serve to not only make a more entertaining Chapter 2, but also improve some parts that are lagging, some parts that are too fast, etc etc.

ALSO

Thank you to Bradely McCloud to the most detailed "review" ever o.o I had forgotten QUITE a lot of the information he posted, and it was refreshing to have a stable plot because of the details he gave on the 3rd Holy Grail War ^^

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be finished in around a week or so

SPOILER

The next chapter will feature the Edelefts, the Makiris, and their respective Servants. Please stay tuned ^.^


	3. Chapter 2: A Moment's Rest

/1

_When I sleep, I dream, and in my dreams, there is always one. One warrior. One sword. One armor. I helm. One figure by the doors of a shrine. One hand on the hilt of an Eastern Sword. One banner by the ramparts of a castle. One bloodied armor leaning against a wall. And one peaceful look on a dying man's face._

_It shifts from time to time, a multitude of scenes flashing in the blink of an eye._

_One solemn temple standing in the shadows of night. One desolate castle, burning under the gaze of the Crimson Sky. One broken battlefield, drenched in the color of red._

_In my dreams, there is one._

_And I wonder what it's like to be one, and not two._

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/2

There was turmoil in Japan.

No doubt about it. The air was filled with tension and stress,

Of course the war was over; Japan and its Axis allies had lost long ago. No, the air here was tense because of the soldiers who were present in Japan. They were not Japanese soldiers; they were foreigners, of white and black skin, sporting light blonde hair, and dark blue and green eyes. Their non-Asiatic ways were alien. They demanded bread, not rice. They demanded beer and wine, not sake. And they had guns to enforce their point, guns which they did not hesitate to use (at least at first)

So it was no surprise that, the locals held the foreigners in fear. They were scary. Square-jawed, square-faced and decidedly square-headed as well, the local folk thought of most of the strangers who took over as brutes muscle-heads who waved their weapons around at the slightest problem.

Gradually though, they started to think differently of foreigners. Japan, wounded and weary, stretched open its arms to the people it fought before, letting in The visitors it started to receive were no longer droves of soldiers, but also civilians, men, women and children more than happy enough to visit a land that the media had labeled as a "savage and fierce land conquered by the brave Allied soldiers."

Eventually, the locals grew used to the soldiers, whom they still feared, but started to respect, and they also got used to the shy women who arrived, women with pearl white-skin and shy eyes.

So despite the tense air, the Uta dropped off its passengers efficiently, letting down tired sailors and weary travelers alike. Evellina and Alissa elegantly departed, thanking the captain once more before joining the weary crowd stepping down into the docks. They were paid no more mind than the usual local's awe, at how foreign women could look so elegant, and came in all colours and sizes.

They rested in an inn, waiting for the arrival of their host.

/3

_The rooms of the inn are not ugly. They are quaint and small. Cozy, and warm. They remind me more of my grandmother's house, then our own mansion at home._

_The Edelfelt mansion is what any rich man would call huge, and what any modest man would call extravagant. The lands are fresh, and green, resting in the acres I call home. Gardens dot the landscape, with all the colours of the rainbow resting on the petals of the flowers. The space it encompasses can by its own right be drawn on a local map, such is the Edelfelt riches that my father has acquired._

_However, my grandmother held no such want for luxury or extravagance. Her home was small. Something like a cottage by the road, a fairytale house come to life. She had no use of electricity. She had no use machinery. She did everything by hand. When she woke, she warmed the oven fire, opened the windows, and rested by her porch. Her food was vegetables and fruits harvested the night before. Her rest was a peaceful doze on her chair, looking out on the land that she calls home._

_Yes. She was restful._

_The inn reminds me of her. The old-style oil lamp burning by the window sill. The charming portrait resting over a small alcove. The soft fur carpet softening the floor. The old must that smells of a forgotten place._

_I must have sniffled a bit, because Evellina was looking at me strangely._

"_It's nothing," I lied, seeing my sister stare at my inquisitively. I missed my grandmother fondly; she had passed away too soon but Evellina would not share my sentimentality. She is stronger than me, if you could call it strength, even if I'm older._

"_I bet it's the sheets," Evellina said, nodding to herself. "They're old and dusty. Not fit to be slept on, I think. Look, there's even dust on the window glass! It's so filthy I can puke."_

_Evellina rubbed her hand across the glass. Her finger was black and dusty. She stuck her tongue out, a mild, disgusted stare crossing her face._

"_Yes, it's dirty," I agreed. "It's just like Grandmother's house, don't you think?" _

/4

Their first night in Japan passed quickly. Their host would meet them in the morning after. Evellina fell asleep rather fast. Her small chest grew and shrank, as soft and peaceful as the night that fell.

Evellina was writing. Her pen furiously scribbled across the papers she had brought all the way from her home. The quill was drooping under the candlelight, but she didn't let up. She wrote and wrote, the nighttime dying away in the quiet of her musings.

/5\ The Writings of _Allissa _Edelfelt /5\

_The Holy Grail._

_What is there to say about it?_

_There are many who write about it. The many works I have read contradict each other on most points, differing from its structure, to its intent, to even its very name. Some fanatics call it the Cup of Christ, which held his blood from the Last Supper. Some call it a naturally occurring phenomenon, a gift from Gaia, a release of pent up energy, much like a body releases heat from its pores._

_One thing in common between all the works though, is that it manifests itself all over the globe. The 'Holy Grail', as it's called by most, is magic of the purest form. It is a mystical energy in a container of unblemished proportion, exuding a rawest power of life and death. _

_A power able to grant wishes and dreams._

_For certain too, is the fact that even documented Grails are mysterious even to its researchers. They can sometimes be fickle, appearing out of nowhere. Some Grails have appeared from out of the blue to cause historic disasters. The Great Fire of London, the destruction of the Great Library of Alexandria, the Black Plague; they have been credited as an unfortunate side-effect to the release of the Grail's magics. The creation of some historic sites in the world (The Moai Statues, the Stonehenge, the perfect conical Mayon Volcano) have also been attributed to the Grail's magic._

_The truth of such writings are ambiguous at best, however._

_But it is agreed upon that the Grail is limitless in power, and can appear (and disappear) in the blink of an eye. Like a timer counting down, a Grail's time is limited in the world is limited. It has to be filled and utilized before this invisible countdown ticks off, otherwise, it might disappear (or worse, drown itself in its own powers, and cause mayhem.)_

_This is what is surprising about THIS particular Holy Grail. Its "creation" (or appearance) has been well documented. Unlike the other Grails, its previous appearances have been recorded. The exact date and time have been written down, and a pattern has appeared._

_According to the Einzberg papers, this particular Grail appears every sixty years._

_The first one appeared nearly 150 years ago._

_Curiously, if it appears every 60 years, though, why then am I searching for it? The period of its appearance has long past. 30 years past, to be precise._

_That is because the Grail is still present. It has not been used yet, nor has it combusted. Its essence is still floating in the air, and any mage can feel it reaching out and drawing in the energies of the air in an effort to fill itself._

_Around 1937, 1938, it appeared inside Japan, at least if the sixty year period would prove true._

_But how come no one has used it yet?_

_According to the Makiri letters, it is only now that the Grail War is truly starting. According to the Makiri letters, Einzberg and Tohsaka were too busy in keeping their powers to pay attention to the Grail's own power._

_It is certainly suspicious that no one would touch a relic of extraordinary power._

_Perhaps it can be credited to the recent War. World War II has just struck. Men were called to arms. Women and children were left behind, and the world exploded in bullets and canons. Axis and Ally fought in both Western and Eastern Front. Across Asia, and Europe, everyone was pulled to fight._

_Certainly, even Mages can be soldiers in the army. And perhaps because of this, the Grail remained hidden. _

_If not hidden, at least, unused._

_But what about its "invisible counter?" From the letters that have been given, it has not yet "been used up." The Grail, despite being unused, still exists. For how much longer, it is unknown. It has already existed for at least 20 years, after-all, and might not last another day._

_If it appears every 60 years, could the possibility of two simultaneous Grails exist? If the Grail currently exisiting now should not be used, and stay hidden, could the existence of two Grails at the next 60 year mark (around 1990, how far that is) be a possibility?_

_I have no clue. The only thing I know is, according to the Makiri's, it is present, it is unused, and as of now, its virgin power remains untouched and unseen._

_The truth and accuracy of the letters sent to my father I have yet to ascertain, but we must hope, after-all. For my sister's sake, as well as for my own sake, this Makiri's letters must be true, else our troubles are for not. _

_Allissa Edelfelt_

/6

_The car Makiri sent to fetch us rumbled to a halt in front of some worn-down gates. The mansion was fairly isolated, but its quiet grandeur could not be denied. Rugged marble steps led up to the mansion doors, and the servant, while not perfectly clean, was prompt and polite._

_I couldn't keep from sighing. It wasn't because of the fading beauty of the place, like a dying flower. There was something off in the area. Evellina felt it just as well as I had, as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. A rough emptiness, a sad loneliness. A dark existence near the mansion._

_The servant escorted us promptly, through passing halls and half-open rooms, and seated us at a dining hall. He served us lunch, an extravagant fare of seafoods with a touch of wine._

_And it was then that he appeared._

_He was rather grandiose, that one._

"_The Edelfelt sisters, I presume?" he said as he entered. With the greatest of care, he bowed, and kissed my hand. "I am Makiri Katsuhiko, head of the Makiri family, and Magus of Fuyuki."_

_I curtsied slightly at his introduction._

"_My, my. I had heard that you were beautiful, but I did not imagine that you two would be as lovely as the moon," he said with a fox's smile._

_He wasn't exceedingly handsome. He was rather plain over-all, and appearance-wise, he looked like any other ordinary man in his early-to-middle thirties. But despite that, Makiri he exuded an aura of confidence that could make a person's head turn. _

"_You give us too much praise, sir," I said. I gave a faint smile in return. "I am Allissa Edelfelt, and this is my younger sister, Evellina."_

"_Ah, yes, Allissa Edelfelt. The master magician. I've heard much about you from the Magi at London. You have excellent records, and excellent understanding of magic around you. Why, from what I remember, they want to make you a student-teacher of the academy already."_

_Having been raised as the daughter of an influential family, I immediately recognized what he was doing. Simply standard power play. Testing the waters to see how the other person reacts. Form was important at this time, lest an unwary show of weakness tip the scale from partner/partner to master/slave._

"_And your sister!" he added. "Why, from what I remember, she is just as skilled as you are. Up till now, they speak of the Twin Sisters with the highest praise. Not only skilled in the arts of Magic, but to be twins as well in the same family, is such a rare feat!"_

_Part of what he said was true. Twin Magi in the same family are rather rare, almost unheard of. Everything else was exaggeration of course. A quiet poke at our pride, to see whether we would bristle or wither. A straight face and a calm mind are better answers to this, than either anger or humility._

_He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away rather ungraciously. Evellina was on guard the entire time. She looked at him with disdainful eyes, showing none of her regular cheerfulness._

"_Servants," Evellina said, speaking for the first time. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse, and it was then that I realized that she had not spoken since yesterday. She had seemed deep in thought the whole trip, so unlike her usual cheerfulness._

"_What servants have been summoned already?"_

_Makiri's smile dropped. He rubbed his forehead sighing. "Business so quickly, huh? I would expect no less from a Magi family."_

"_As of now, five confirmed servants have been summoned."_

_He signaled his hand, and one of his servants brought a small book. Makiri thumbed a page, and began to read._

"_The presences confirmed are: Caster, Lancer, Archer and Assassin. The fifth one, an Einzbern servant, is as of now, unknown on whether it is of Saber class, Berserker class, or Rider class."_

"_And these Servants… have they names already?"_

"_I've only named one, so far. But he is of no concern of ours," Makiri smiled. "That particular Master has long been taken care of."_

_I nodded politely. Evellina assented, and gave her hand, and that too, Makiri kissed. Was it a gentlemanly manner, or just something he did to spite her? I have no clue, for Evellina grimaced slightly as he felt Makiri's lips touch her hand, and he smiled as he noticed her discomfort._

"_And while we talk on Servants," I said. "What of ours? What of the one you promised? That was the deal, was it not?"_

_Makiri nodded. He raised his hand (another trained signal no doubt), and another servant appeared. This one, head bowed, came and left as swiftly as he departed, giving his master a sheet of cloth. _

_No, not a cloth. A box draped in silk as red as blood. There was power in that box, I was sure. Power unlike any I've seen. It spoke of hidden energy superior to that of its holder. When we had entered Makiri's domain, the lack of magical presence in the mansion made me hesitate. A good magi spreads his power throughout his domain, to carefully track his territory and protect it from unwanted. Either the form of magic Makiri has is high above us and thus undetectable, or he's intentionally withholding the expenditure of his aura. Either does not bode well._

_Had he poured his strength into this relic? That would mean he would be a worthless ally, and despite the power he theoretically had given us, he'd still be useless. On the other hand, if he had not touched the relic, could it really be possible that he had no power on his own?_

_I'd heard rumors about the family being that of a dying lineage. The lack of magic circuits passed down, as well as the lack of suitable heirs could theoretically have dumbed down the lineage_

"_This, my ladies," he gestured, "is the very reason I had called you."_

_He opened the box. The blade shone like a star, making the room seem dim in comparison to its bright light. It glowed blue in the darkness, an azure candle in the night. Its handle was draped in old, reliable leather, rugged, but useable, and the metal was still razor sharp. Gilded gold was mixed into its hilt, and polished silver was forged into it. _

"_A magnificent weapon," he said, smiling. "I had to go through lengths to acquire it, my ladies. This, this will be the catalyst for the last Servant, so that this war, going on for near thirty years, can finally end."_

"_With this, you can summon Saber, and together, you and I will finally acquire the Holy Grail, and use its power."_

/7

When Makiri held that blade up, he had captured both sisters' hearts.

What he had failed to snare with his gentlemanly ways, he had captured all too easily with that single presentation. He had spoken of the beauty of the sword in his letters to the Edelfelts. He had promised glory, and power, and honor, and knowledge, and everything that Magi around the world held dear.

And all of it was reflected in the shining light of that eastern sword.

Its magnificence was great; a pure silver line of steel that emanated magic. And in return for the use of such an artifact, all he had asked for in return for such was help.

He had glossed over that rather well. He didn't state out loud that he needed help in acquiring the Grail, not even in any of his letters. No, he spoke of it as one would speak of a lovely romp through the street.

"It is not help I seek. It is a temporary assistance, to close a matter that should've long ago been decided in my favor."

He'd phrased it that way, but he couldn't hide the meaning behind his letters.

"Help me acquire the Grail," was the real meaning of the letter.

What doubt the Edelfelt sisters had about his motives were erased by the clarity of the bright, blue blade, because, reflected in that iron steel, was a promise of fire and victory.

/8

Under the new moon's rise, Evellina held her breath. She raised her arms to the sky, her open palms reaching for the stars hidden behind the dark clouds. Behind her, her sister Allissa held the sword in both hands, the hilt on her right, and the naked blade on her left.

Makiri watched them both with eagle eyes. He had prepared the area to summon the servant — a small, open room behind the mansion. The catalyst to summon their Servant was in their hands. Carefully, without making a sound, he observed them both, watching them draw the energies needed to go through the Ritual of Summoning.

No mistakes could be made; all three in that ritual circle knew that. Evellina was careful in her movements, muttering words of power under her breath. Likewise her twin kept a close eye on her, watching her movements cautiously, giving her a part of her power whenever she fell. Allissa reached out her hand, and Evellina held it.

It was their whole purpose in being together. One would be the master, the one who commands the upcoming servant. And the other would support the master, a hidden strength, a hidden source of power to bolster her effectively.

And now, holding hands, they were linked, physically, mentally and spiritually. Every movement one did, the other mirrored. Like reflections in foggy mirrors, they slowly went to their knees, and bowed their heads. After what seemed like an eternity, Evellina went up to her feet.

Her mutterings became louder. Evellina's voice grew in strength, echoing in the small room, and in a flash, a pillar of light emanated from the sword. A bright light extended from the blade, and without hesitation, Evellina entered it.

The servant was being summoned.

Makiri could feel it. The hair on the back of his hands tingled in anticipation. The intensity of the light seared his eyes, forcing him to turn away from the bright blade. Evellina screamed in delight; power flowed through her veins, filling her with an uncontainable blaze that coursed through her veins.

It was a shout of pure ecstasy, a shout of triumph and delight.

But Allissa went up to her feet, a look of despair on her face. What shouts Evellina made did not appear triumphant to her; to the twin outside the pillar of light, it was filled with pain, fear, filled with agony and torture of the highest form.

What images must Evellina have seen to dive into the light without hesitation, without any selfish thought?

What pure selfless reason did she have to risk death, to risk being swept away by the coursing power of the Grail's presence, other than sisterly love?

/9

_When I sleep, I dream, and in my dreams, there is always one. One warrior. One sword. One armor. I helm. One figure by the doors of a shrine. One hand on the hilt of an Eastern Sword. One banner by the ramparts of a castle. One bloodied armor leaning against a wall. And one peaceful look on a dying man's /face._

_But now, there are two._

_The shrine, the armor, the sword, and the man, are whisked away by the embers of a dying dream._

_And in its place, there are two._

_Two warriors, now. And two swords, locked in place by their unmoving figures. Metal against metal, steel against steel, the clash of forged irons in a thundering applause of sparks and hisses._

_And the war-cries of two, in an empty field._

_Two stand there, man and woman, in a marriage of blood and sparks._

_These two warriors._

_These two swords._

_These twin swords._

_These twice forgotten swords, once one but now two, haunt my dreams so._

_And as I stared into the pillar of light,_

_as I reached in my hand to save her,_

_I was pulled in by my another light. _

_a light that emanated from my very own body._

_In that light,_

_I saw_

_the eyes of god_

_Allissa Edelfelt_

After 6 months, and 1 week, I FINALLY wrote another chapter =A=

Well, to be fair, it was already written, but school simply screwed me over. But since it's break time, I have more time to write again. Hopefully, I can write the next chapter soon.

As always, leave comments, etc etc Y(^_^) Guess I'm back (hopefully)

~ TalkToMoon


End file.
